


Devil's Advocate

by kandikidd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandikidd/pseuds/kandikidd
Summary: I don't know I'm fucking bored so I started writingMaybe it'll have a plot but it's just sex n shit
Relationships: Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld) & Original Character(s), Tord (Eddsworld) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. fuckin what

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first real writing thing so   
> good luck understanding shit I didn't reread it  
> 2,153 words.  
> This was also inspired by another fanfiction of red leader x oc but I cant remember what it was called. This chapter is basically just me recalling that book, the rest will be original.

_**BEEP!** _

_**BEEP!** _

_**BEEP!** _

6:00.

Red Leader hit the off button as he did on every other boring day. This day started no different than any other before it. The army leader took a deep breath as he managed to get up, taking in the familiar surroundings of his chamber. All the same. Boy, did he already miss the warmth and comfort of his bed.

The man looked at the unfamiliar face in the mirror staring back at him. Two fluffy caramel horns on his head, and a nasty reminder of his past mistakes across his face. The missing robotic arm didn't help his appearance, sitting on a dark wooden desk across the room.  He walked past the mirror after what seemed like an eternity, continuing on with his usual routine.

Shower. Attach arm. Dress. Breakfast.

In his usual intimidating appearance, he felt at ease. Tord was gone. He  was Red  Leader, the intimidating, harsh, cruel army leader.  He would even consider himself a god of sorts; after surviving a zombie apocalypse, going to hell, and almost dying in an explosion, who wouldn't think  highly  of themselves  ? He was the Red Leader. As his mind focused in on his surroundings, he found himself in his office. An unfamiliar face in uniform stood next to him; his new personal assistant. He'd lost count, but the amount he's had before this one was definitely in the hundreds. The last one had  been choked  to death the day before; having spilled wine on the Leader's mechanical arm. Red was no stranger to having to get bodies taken out of his office. This one though, was intriguing. He cocoa brown locks sitting on his head, standing at  maybe  5 foot 7 to 5 foot 9 in his black boots. He was in the uniform of every servant before him. White dress shirt, a few stains of red wine on the cuff. Black dress pants. His eyes matched his figure  perfectly  , in Tord's opinion; a serene blue. As he stared at this new face, he noticed how nervous the man seemed. Someone must have told him how the last servant ended up.  Of course, the pay was hefty; lots of his followers would do anything for the money his personal servants  were paid  .  Sometimes though, no amount of money would be worth being in the company of the trigger-happy Norwegian .

"What's your name, boy?"

"My name..?" The servant replied,  reluctantly  . He saw the man before him as a God; strong, independent... dominant. He gave off an intimidating aura. He killed for this position; for the money, and to be able to witness such a god in person. He always knew  just  the right thing to do at each fork in the road. He  was taken  out of his thoughts by the rough, deep, sexy voice of his leader asking again. He shivered at that voice.

"Yes, kid. Your name. Who else?" He growled from the back of his throat, impatient.

"Alexander, sir. I go by Alex."

Alex. Not much of a unique name, but it was easy to remember. The God had no need to remember it at the moment, but it was nice to know. Put a name to that gorgeous face. He studied his body more  closely  now; not much muscle on the boy. He was skinny, and with nice legs to add to it. He couldn't compete with the girls in those magazines, but that didn't matter. The man stood out to him.

The day went on as usual, boring meetings, wine, cigars, looking through files, planning.  There was nothing special about this, but yet it was hard to focus on the work in front of him, or what his soldiers were saying  .  His mind went to the man standing behind him and to the left, almost always holding the bottle of the Leader's wine in one hand . Almost always staring at the wall, or at the leader when he believed he wouldn't notice.

Of course, he did. But he  was intrigued . As the last meeting for a while dimmed down, the leader leaned back in his leather seat. His eyes immediately landed on Alexander, who was staring at him once again. The boy had a nice ass, too...

Alex looked away  instantly , not wanting the powerful man before him to lose his temper.

"Alexander."

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. He  was caught .

"Y-yes, sir?" He stuttered out,  silently  cursing at himself.

"What are you looking at, boy?"

"Nothing."

"I am not nothing. Look at me."

Fuck.

Alex held his breath, looking at the scarred face of the man he longed for. That voice had been bothering him all day. It was good he didn't have to focus on much; he could only think about the man before him. They locked eyes, and the poor brunette didn't dare look away in fear.

He saw a smirk tug at the leader's lips.

"Come here, Alex."

Red Leader loved how obedient the boy was, walking right up to him, shaking in fear.

"Closer."

An inch or two closer.  The poor boy knew his pants would be getting tight soon, his mind flooded with naughty thoughts about this man.

"Closer, Alex."

Even closer now. The leader stood, much taller than the other. They were  barely  an inch apart now, and he noticed every movement coming from him. The bulge, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, his ears  practically  glowing red.

"Closer."

"Uhm, sir-"

"Did I stutter?" He asked, grabbing the boy by his collar and shoving him against the wall. He stopped for a second though...

"Alex, how old are you."

"23, sir.." Alex replied, his head pretty shaken up. His pants felt like they were going to tear. Of course, they wouldn't, but it sure felt like it from all the tension.

Their lips connected, a mechanical hand on his thigh and the other grabbing his neck. He closed his eyes as his vision was getting blurry, before the man moved away.

Alex fell to his knees, gasping for air. Why wasn't he dead? As he regained his composure, he glanced up from the floor. He looked up at the Red Leader's boots, then to his crotch, up to that strong chest, then at the piercing eye staring down at him. What did he get himself into? That boot was  suddenly  grinding down against the bulge in the blue eyed boy's pants. He let out a small moan, before covering his mouth.  That  just  resulted in more pressure  being pressed  to his groin, and he got the picture and moved his hand away, whimpering at the pain  . He wanted to  be dominated , but none of his fantasies were like this. But the bliss didn't last. The boot was soon moved away from his crotch, a small whine coming from him at the lack of pleasure. He looked up at the dominant man in front of him, who looked at the time.

13:27.

He opened up a drawer on the desk, pulling out a leather collar and leash, which  quickly  went around the obedient little pet's neck  .  Red sat down in his chair once again, tugging at the leash and moving Alex down under his desk before the next meeting began.

Alex sat under the desk, boot pressed to his clothed cock and leash pulling him close to the dominant. The meeting was still going.  Though  suddenly  Tord's hand was under the desk, making a 'come closer' motion with his fingers and patting his groin  . When Alex didn't move, there was a harsh tug. He was about to let out a moan, when the hand pressed a finger to his lips, before drawing a finger across his neck. He got the memo, and when those fingers  were pressed  to his lips he didn't waste a second getting to work.

By the end of the meeting Red Leader's fingers were well coated in the boy's saliva, and as the guest left he pulled Alex up and slammed him down on the desk  . He pulled Alex's pants down to his ankles, pressing the wet fingers against the boy's tight asshole.  The boy below him whined and shook, but didn't once struggle against the dominant hands exploring his body,  just  wishing something would touch his hard cock, already leaking pre  .  He yelped as the fingers  were shoved  inside of him, but soon it turned into pleasure-filled moans and begs as the fingers explored the tight cavern of his body .

"M-mnhm!~ Red, I'm so close!" He moaned out, before he  was left  empty.

"God, you're such a filthy little slut. Already about to cum from  just  this? I bet you  just  fucking love being a cocksleeve. In fact,  maybe  I'll let you take some other dick too. I bet you'd fucking love that, wouldn't you you little whore?" He growled out from the back of his throat, grabbing his leather belt and leaving stripes on the poor boy's ass.  Despite the insults thrown at him, he was moaning,  quietly  begging for something to fill up his tight little hole .

His pleas were soon answered by the God before him, the leader's dick  forcefully  shoved into him, making him yell and moan from the pain . He only got more bold, now begging for the man to touch his hard, leaking cock.

"Nhmn..! Sir, please! Touch me!! Let me touch my little dick for you, sir! Mhn!~~"

The army leader shoved the button's face down into the wooden desk as he used the man as a warm fleshlight.  He listened to the moans and begs of the body below him as he thrusted in and out of him, loving the symphony of pain and pleasure  just  for him . He kept thrusting and thrusting, hands gripping the boys body.

The moment was short lived, as the boy below him  quickly  came to an end, leaving a pool of cum on the desk. This was almost immediately punished, getting whipped with the belt over and over. It stung, his ass raw and red by the time Red  was done  . He was moaning in pain and pleasure, lines down his face from his tears as his boss plowed into his behind.  Thrust after thrust, for what felt like both seconds and hours, the horn-haired Norwegian kept on, pounding into the boy below  .  After a while of the frequent thrusts, the leader got to the edge, completely wrecking the kid's ass as he rode out the orgasm, filling the boy's hole with his thick semen .

When Tord  was done  with him, he pulled out, taking in the sight before him.  Alex  was used  , tired, laying in a puddle of his cum and sweat, panting with his tongue lolled out and laying exposed to the man before him  . He loved every minute of it,  slowly  leaking his master's cum.  He was soon plugged, and Red  quickly  redressed himself and his obedient pet, sitting in his leather seat  . He grabbed a cigar, lighting it and letting the smoke fill his lungs,  quickly  clearing his head. He grabbed the leash once more and pulled Alexander close, making him sit in his lap.  He pulled the boy's head to the side, taking his cigar out from between his lips and instead  slowly  marking him, leaving bites and hickeys on the smooth skin of his neck  . It wasn't permanent, but soon he'd mark him for good. Carve his initials into his skin, brand him, pierce him. Make sure everyone knows exactly who he belonged to. But that could wait; his pet was good. And Gods do good things to people who deserve it.  This God's definition of good was quite different than most, but he would spare the marking today; the boy pleased him .

As the clock ticked, Red Leader was more than aware of how late it was. He always stayed up to finish his work, but it seems today that would have to wait. Oh how he missed letting lose, letting all the pent up frustrations out into his submissives. How long had it been since he had someone moaning for his cock? Months. This little pet of his would definitely need to run his course.  He couldn't convince himself to kick him out, instead sighing and unclipping the leash, leaving him in the collar with the plug holding in the semen of his new master .

"I'll see you tomorrow, my pet.  I don't want to see any of that uncomfortable underwear though, and you'll regret it if I see that those accessories of yours  were taken  off . Be a good boy, and get some good rest tonight. You'll need lots of sleep for tomorrow." The leader stated, leaving the room once Alex was off his lap. He went back to his room, and once again looked in his reflection.

Today wasn't such a normal day after all, huh?


	2. ah shit here we go again

Day two.

4:38.

Red Leader had awoken long before his usual alarm today. It seems he couldn't get his mind off of the obedient little pet he'd be seeing later today. This week had already gotten much more interesting due to yesterday's performance, and they weren't even halfway through the week yet. Today had to be fun. 

As the time for him to get up slowly approached, the army leader decided he would go ahead and start his routine. He got up and adjusted to the large, cold room, before passing straight by the mirror. Today he wouldn't be looking at that. He was dominating and intimidating. He didn't need a reflection telling him otherwise. He quietly got a fluffy white towel, hanging it next to the shower in his private bathroom before stripping and turning on the shower, letting it heat up before stepping in.

He ran his fingers through his hair after letting it get wet, massaging the 2-in-1 into his caramel locks as he thought about the boy. No one had caught his attention like this before, boy or girl or neither or both. No one had piqued his interest like this one. As he washed his hair and remembered their little interaction, his little (rather large, actually,) friend grew hard thinking about the fine ass he'd be pounding later today. Tord quickly finished up washing his body and got out, turning the water off and drying his body and hair with the towel. He didn't think much about the scars along his side, instead thinking about his muscular build and frame. He wanted to look intimidating; more so than usual. He wanted to intimidate his little toy. See him shiver and beg underneath him.

He set the towel down on the edge of his king-sized bed, sitting down and slowly stroking his hard member as he thought of the sight. 

_"T-Tord, sir_... _please, please use me! Fuck me! Make me yours!!" Alex would moan out, his body exposed to the man standing before him. He was on the ground in a W sit, his cock twitching. "Ravish my body! Use me like the slut I am!"_

Red stroked at a consistent speed, too focused on his thoughts to notice he was taking too long.

_Tord would pound into the small figure under him, the poor boy covered in bruises and bite marks. R.L. carved into his left thigh, and T.L. on the right. Right under his ass. His initials. Red Leader, or Tord Loris. The boy would be his, forever._

The strokes were hurried as the leader grew closer. But this was soon interrupted by hard knocks at the door. His private moment was immediately gone as he pulled his hand away, quickly attaching the mechanic arm back to his torso and dressing as he yelled to the person across the door.

"Who is it?!"

The man on the other side grumbled, scratching at his stubble. He was known as Paul; a high ranking soldier. Some would call him Red's right hand man, but that wasn't true. Even if he would perhaps call them friends.

"Sir, it's almost 7:00. Your breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Fucking great! Go away!" He yelled, angry at the ruined moment. He was so close to finished, too. And to be taken out of his thoughts of that boy... oh, his sweet little fuck toy...

Paul left in a haste. No one wanted to get on the leader's bad side, and it was clear the man had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Red was thankful for that at least, combing through his locks and putting on his iconic coat, military boots and eye patch. He left the room with a confident stride, mentally preparing for the long day ahead.

// A short jump back to Alex //

5:30.

The boyish figure groggily sat up in his cabin, his alarm blaring. The others in his barracks were used to it, albeit annoyed. No one liked the kid, but it didn't matter. He got a new position. They wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the day, and it seemed he would be getting back later too. Perfect for them.

Alex ignored the glares and grumbles from his bunk mates, getting out of the uncomfortable bed. He made it once again as he did everyday before grabbing a heavily used towel. He hadn't't been moved to a higher rank yet despite the upgrade, and didn't realize how bad it was there compared to the higher cabins, with their private bathrooms and large beds and air conditioning. But this didn't matter, as he showered and dressed before quickly getting to the office of the Red Army Leader himself. His boss. His god. His master.

He waited for a while before the important man showed up, organizing files, cleaning up, making sure everything was perfect. Nothing could be out of place. With how often the leader had killed soldiers over petty things before, he didn't want today to be his last day.

As the leader walked in, he seemed agitated despite the nice breakfast he had each morning. Alex stood up straight next to the desk, hands at his sides, eyes straight ahead. He didn't dare breathe too loud. Tord didn't do his usual though, walking right up to his boy toy and throwing him to the floor by the collar around his neck. At least the boy could listen. But Red wanted his release, and he was going to fucking get it.

He kicked his boots off and undid his belt, pulling his pants down and stroking his member, getting it erect again before moving his hand away.

"Suck, you fucking whore!"

Alex nodded, sitting up and doing as he was told. He put his lips to the tip of his leader's penis, looking up at him as he slowly took the organ into his mouth. He was not used to this, a virgin not even two days ago. He stroked whatever he couldn't get in his mouth, not even getting it halfway down. He was an amateur, not very good at it anyway. At least he got the motions right, starting to bob his head.

Tord watched his cock disappear between his assistant's lips, those puppy dog eyes looking up at him for any sign of acknowledgment from the man. He wouldn't get it, as Tord grabbed his hair and forced his dick down Alexander's throat, holding it for a few seconds before starting to thrust. Alex was taken aback as his leader's dick slammed against the back of his throat repeatedly, trying his best to pleasure him without passing out.

After watching Alex choke on his dick for 10 minutes, Tord thrusted into his throat once more, filling it with his semen. He held his head down for a little before he let him go. The boy pulled back, steadying his breathing before licking his lips. He swallowed every last bit of his cum, licking up any excess on Red Leader's dick. He expected some sort of reward for this, but he was promptly ignored as Tord dressed once more and got to work for the day. He didn't say a word, standing silently behind Red as he sat and did his work, paying no attention to the boy. He wanted to get this finished up, he had today and yesterday's work to finish before he was able to truly pay any mind to his pet. 

Once Alex realized he wasn't going to get any release himself, he slowly rubbed his bulge through his pants, hoping his boss wouldn't mind. Of course, hoping wasn't good enough. Although it took a while before Tord noticed, he stopped his work. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you fucking bitch?"

"Oh- nothing, sir!" 

He put his hand to his side, trying to cover his boner. The god before him went silent, before he picked up his phone, calling a familiar number.

His right hand man picked up. A gruff voice on the other line.

*this is all spoken in Norwegian, but I have it translated for writing and reading purposes. Translated speech will be underlined!

"Hello?"

"Paul. I have a little job for you."

"Ooooh, a special mission from the main man huh?" He chuckled, knowing this had to be good.

"Shut it. I need someone... put in their place. My office. Now."

He hung up, before going back to his work. Alex thought he was off the hook, slowly rubbing his clothed boner. He was brought out of his moment by a guest barging in, and he quickly snapped back. Paul stared at the small boy, looking him over before looking at Tord.

"Humiliate him, Paul. I want him screaming and crying... I want my toy _broken_." 

Paul got a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked back at his unsuspecting victim, nodding and muttering a 'yes sir' before motioning for the boy to come up.

Alex glanced at Tord, who was back to work. He obeyed the orders of the man before him, moving to stand in front of him. He was backhanded immediately, stumbling back and turning his gaze back to Red. His boss did absolutely nothing, only a small smile tugging at his lips. Paul on the other hand immediately started barking orders out.

"Look at me, you dumb cunt. I want you completely naked." He paused, waiting as Alex looked at him dumbfounded. " **YOU FUCKING HEARD ME, YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!** "

That sent Alex into a panic, quickly stripping and leaving everything in a pile on the floor. Dress shirt and pants, socks and boots. No underwear as requested by Tord the night before. The plug was still in place, along with the collar around his neck. He tried covering himself at least a little, standing in front of the desk, facing away from his leader. Red was enjoying the show, at least. 

"Hands away, you slut." Paul hissed, standing with straight posture. The small figure before him kept looking at his superior, looking for any help or confirmation that he was doing good. He got nothing, humiliated as he exposed himself completely to the stranger yelling orders. Paul walked around him, looking over him completely and muttering a few things to himself, or maybe the leader. He watched the boy tremble as he grabbed a few things from a drawer, grabbing the back of his neck and pushing him up against the wall furthest from the desk. The scruffy man quickly tied Alex's hands together, ripping out the plug in his behind. The brunette yelled out in pain, sore after leaving it in all night. He wasn't expecting that. It didn't take long before he was screaming again though, as Paul has taken a whip and started leaving painful stripes on his body.

_Crack._

The room filled with Alex's screams after each crack of the whip, Tord watching the markings and cuts slowly getting littered on his body one after the other. 

_Crack!_

Paul didn't go easy on the poor boy, listening to the symphony of screams before him. Oh how he loved that glorious, glorious noise. Someone being broken at his feet.

_CRACK!_

Alex had tears streaming down his face, feeling every hit individuality. He begged and begged for Paul's mercy, his voice quiet from the screams. Paul was about to get another hit in, before the Norwegian got in the way. This was too much for the kid, and Tord had a soft spot for him. 

_**CRACK!** _

Soft spot. Ha. He was the Red Leader! He ran an army! He had no soft spots. No weaknesses. But... this boy wasn't.... bad. He could maybe spare him. As he gripped the handle of the whip in his hand, he watched Alex cry out in fear for when the pain would come once more. But he was never hit. Paul stepped back, knowing how to read his friend's many moods. Tord looked at the boy with soft eyes, just for a second, before he grabbed some aloe from the special drawer. He put some on his hands, gently rubbing his scared little pet's upper back. He moved down slowly, making sure every bit that was marked was well taken care of. From his upper back, to his lower thighs, he ran his hands over everything. 

Alex was confused by the sudden affection, but relieved the sharp, shooting pains were stopping, even if it still stung. He relaxed as he focused on the massage, leaning against the wall. Tord gave him a few gentle kisses to the back of his neck, whispering sweet nothings to him. Once he felt that it was enough, he moved away, nodding to Paul. 

Paul grabbed the boy's hips, leaning in close as Alex shook in his grasp. 

"Get on the ground. Ass up, whore." He said, direct but not too harsh. He knew Tord would kick his ass if he felt Paul had been too harsh on the blue eyed submissive before him.

Alexander quietly nodded, doing as told and getting on all fours. Paul pressed his boot against the back of his head, forcing his face into the luxurious carpet. Tord on the other hand was at his backside, spreading Alex's ass and toying with his hole with his fingers. The young man below them moaned out at Red Leader's touching, too focused on the pleasure to notice when Paul had removed the pressure from his head. He was snapped back into reality though as Paul grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, making him look at his superior. 

Alex was _nothing._ No matter the pay, or position, or which room he was in, he was only Red's toy. Only a plaything to be broken and thrown out. He was a good piece of ass, but nothing more to him. That's what Tord had told himself anyway, as he heard his little rabbit yell as he was yanked around. 

The rabbit below them soon went quiet, a bit gag muffling any noises that managed to slip out. As the army leader got his cock loose from the restraint once more, he listened to the beautiful noise of those muffled moans as he started thrusting. He listened as he hit the boy's prostate, the moans turning higher pitched and full of lust. He stroked Alex's cock, pressing himself against the other. 

"Tell me when you get close. Got it?"

His rabbit nodded, spreading his legs more for the strong man above. That voice made him shiver, liquid promising a full orgasm leaking from the tip of his genitals already. He felt every thrust in and out, every time his master hit that spot that made him see stars, every time a kiss was pressed to his neck. He felt everything, and was overwhelmed with pleasure, letting out guttural noises and pressing back against the warmth of his dominant. Drool dripped down his chin, not able to see or hear anything from the cloud of pleasure washing over him. He gripped the carpet, finding something to latch onto, and Tord's hand soon found his, moving to hold it as he thrusted in and out at a quick, steady pace. He gave out a warning, muffled through the gag.

"NH-! Sir! I'm so close-"

And with that he felt something slip around his cock, and Tord's hand stopped stroking him. The thrusts on the other hand didn't falter, only increasing in speed. Alex was so so close to spilling over the edge, but he just couldn't seem to, the toy on his cock preventing his seed from escaping. He started to beg and plea for release, from Tord, from Paul, from _anyone,_ to please, please just let him come to an orgasm, let him cum, let his semen spill out from his twitching cock. But that release never came, for him at least. The pleasure did eventually end up stopping, long after Alex had realized he wouldn't get to ejaculate for at least a while. Red rammed his hips into his slut once more as he released his seed inside him once again, riding out his orgasm and leaving Alex full of semen. Tord pulled his dick out of his hole after letting his orgasm come over him, leaving his pet gaping and leaking his cum.

The toy never left though, and as Tord redressed, Alex thought that release may never come. Paul turned to exit as Tord gave a small nod, muttering something Alex couldn't understand. Alex turned and tried to get up despite not being able to move his hands apart, getting shoved back down by Red Leader. He didn't dare move, his boss removing the rope from his hands. He wouldn't be free for long though. 

The scarred man picked up the small boy with ease, positioning him on his desk. On his knees, his legs spread to expose his stiff cock, hands by his feet. Tord soon tied him in the position, hands tied to his feet, calves and thighs tied together... his toy wasn't moving whether he wanted to or not. The gag stayed in place through the whole thing, and Red stepped back to look at the living artwork in front of him. It stared back, and Tord grabbed a blindfold, as well as three bullet vibrators. The vibes were put on each nipple, as well as the head of his erect cock. 

Alex could only hear what was going on around him, humiliated as the door opened and shut, hearing footsteps coming towards the desk. He tried looking around, to no avail, his superior snickering. The two in the room spoke in a different language, but Alex couldn't help but feel exposed to the stranger. Tord turned on the vibrators before they started talking, watching his toy squirm and listening to his perfect muffled moans and begs.

"Really, sir?"

"Are you questioning me, Pat?"

Pat shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on his boss instead of the exposed pet. They continued discussing lots of things; the costs of the army's new weapons and experiments, tactics to take over the surrounding countries, new uniforms. It went on for hours.

When Pat finally left the office, the gag was taken out. Alex started begging, his voice only a whimper from the screaming, moaning and begging he'd been doing all day. 

"sir, please- please let me cum- let me cum- give me relief, please, sir- master--"

Tord grinned, enjoying watching Alex beg, knowing that the boy needed him and was relying on him to answer his pleas. He sighed, his hands wandering around the tied up body in front of him. He removed the blindfold, grabbing his teased genitals. He pointed it at Alex's face, quickly taking off the toy stopping his orgasm. On the other hand, he turned the vibrators up high, watching the boy before him let out cum shot after cum shot over his face. He panted, trying to regain his composure, but he only worked up orgasm after orgasm, overstimulated. He then started begging for him to turn off the vibrators.

"You're mine. You cum only when I let you, and you get pleasure only from my hand. Understood, you fucking whore?"

Alex nodded, looking up at him. "Yes, sir!"

"Yes what? Why don't you say it."

Tord watched the squirming pet of his, watching as he emptied his balls all over himself.

"I'm yours, sir! You control me! You choose when I get to cum and when I am punished! I want to please you, sir! I'm just your toy! Use me!"

The toys were all turned off and removed. Alex panted, scatterbrained from the overwhelming pleasure and pain. He was exhausted.

16:37.

His shift was far from over. And though he had gotten through what was probably the worst, he couldn't think of anything but being used by his superiors. He wanted to pleasure his master. Tord was proud of himself; although he would still need to frequently punish him and drive it into his head, he was only to be used- only a toy. He had gotten somewhere today. 

The day drove on, with only a few soldiers coming in and out of the office. Tord was mostly focused on work for the rest of the day, but made sure to pay attention to the art left on his desk, jerking him off, playing with his nipples, grabbing at his thighs, just giving him a bit of attention before ignoring him once again. His masterpiece didn't speak, only babbling and moaning a few times.

When the day was finally over, Alex was finally released from his restraints. The collar left around his neck had the leash reattached, his master holding the other end as he was allowed to stand, pins and needles all over his body. This didn't matter to Red, who gave him only a minute or two before deciding he was ready to leave. He dragged his still exposed pet by the leash, him following obediently behind. They only passed by one soldier on the way to the leader's bed chamber, Pat. Of course Alex had no idea, only feeling more exposed, hiding his genitals as he was dragged along.

They soon reached his room, not too far of a walk. The leash was tied around the bed frame; Tord didn't want his pet daring to leave without him. The leader quickly changed into his night clothes. Just his boxers. He laid down and got cuddled up with his toy, both falling into a deep slumber.

Today sure was eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh shit if you enjoyed maybe lemme know so I don't give up   
> Whatever  
> Also names aren't the real people yadda yadda they're characters and I can do what I want   
> 3,616 words mothafuckah.


End file.
